Guess the Cat
by Always Fire
Summary: "You die, I die with you." "Leave before you, too, are engulfed in the flames." "Don't cry with me. Just leave me alone." Yup, here we are. So many people have done this before, but no, that's not going to stop me. So just come on, join me in another of these "Guess the Cat" stories! Leave a review to guess. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**All right, I'm going to do something that everyone has probably already done. But still, I hope you enjoy. All right, grab a drink, some popcorn, and whatever else, and get ready. Always Fire's "Guess the Cat" is here!**

 **Okay, okay. So here we are. I'm going to do a one-shot for any cat, you guess... you know the drill. The first three people to guess right will be mentioned at the start of the next chapter! Please do not PM me the answer; put it in a review.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

I'm breaking the warrior code, and I know it.

Killing another cat is against the warrior code. I'm a _deputy._ I should know that. But I'm also loyal to my clan, and I want a good future to lie ahead. So if I can end this battle by killing the leader, I can end the bloodshed.

It's only my loyalty to ShadowClan, my loyalty and love for my leader, that causes me to tear my teeth through the ThunderClan leader's throat, not letting go. It may be against the warrior code, but if ThunderClan will not give up, I cannot risk the lives of any more ShadowClan warriors. And besides, he's a _leader._ He has more lives, doesn't he?

The battle will stop if the ThunderClan leader dies. It will all be fine, then. No more cats will be lost in this battle, on either side. No more bloodshed. I only fight this battle because it is necessary, and because I know I am loyal to ShadowClan. No other reason.

That is the sole thought that is running through my mind as my teeth tear deeper and deeper into the ThunderClan leader's throat. I can feel the warm blood against my teeth, and I want to recoil, but I force myself to hold on to the cat's bleeding throat.

He won't die, I tell myself. He'll just cause enough commotion to end this battle.

And that is when I see a golden-brown flash spring toward us from the side. Before I can move, the newcomer has knocked me over. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the ThunderClan leader fall back, blood gushing from the deep wound in his throat.

 _This battle should never have been fought._

I stare up, gasping, into a pair of amber eyes that reflect the same loyalty that I have. Except... his is loyalty to ThunderClan, not ShadowClan. _We all fight out of loyalty to our clan leader._ My head spins as I hit the hard ground, feeling something warm gush from the back of my head.

Blood.

It's everywhere, and there's nothing I can do to stop it, anymore.

It's going to be over for me. I know it. This cat is strong, _too_ strong, and _unnaturally_ strong. I don't know how to describe it... the force is overwhelming, but it's as though something burns through him as he fights. Though I attempt to claw at him desperately, I know it's over. And my blows don't reach the cat.

It's impossible to breathe, all of a sudden. There's enormous pressure against my lungs, and there seems to be fire surrounding me. My eyes are starting to burn, and my head spins. I suddenly make out cats surrounding me. My flanks are heaving, exhausted, and I hear an anguished wail from a certain tom... my leader. I've done my duty as his deputy, as a warrior. I've fought to the end, and I don't know what awaits me next.

I hear a gasp erupt from my own jaws, and I struggle to breathe. The fire closes in around me. Sparks light my vision as I try to get my limp paws to move. The heat... it's burning me, it's tearing me apart, slowly and torturously. My tail and paws have vanished in the depths of the flames, and I try desperately to move, to flee.

But I can't flee. The fire has surrounded me. It's waiting, waiting for me... pressing my throat and lungs, burning my eyes.

 _No,_ I tell myself. _It's not really there. It's all a vision... there's no fire, nothing..._ The thought seems to console me for a moment, and I see the battle scene around me, once more. The golden cat who knocked me away from the ThunderClan leader stands over me, a look of horror in his eyes. His jaws form words that I can't hear, before the flame engulfs me.

The black waves wash over me, and I close my eyes into the soothing darkness.

* * *

 **All right! There it is! Guess whose POV this is written in. The first three correct guessers are mentioned in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **~ Always Fire**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right. Everyone who reviewed so far got it right! The correct answer was Russetfur. Well done to Animal4Life, Briardust, and Flameheart 15. Okay, I'll make it a little tougher this time. Here we go!**

 **Good luck, everyone!**

* * *

I've got a paw in two worlds, and I can't do anything about it.

My Twoleg owners were so upset when I left them entirely to join the clan. I miss them, but I can't completely abandon the clan, either. They need me, all of them. I'm a _medicine_ _cat,_ for StarClan's sake, and I'm not so sure our leader would approve of it if I left the clan.

Not that I want to.

Training and learning about herbs means the world to me, and I wouldn't do anything to leave it. And besides, I can't leave, not until there is some cat who is willing to take my place as medicine cat.

I used to train as a warrior apprentice, but then I daydreamed and wandered off so often that I had to switch. And here I am. Well, that's good. I don't think I can ever imagine myself as a warrior. I love my place as a medicine cat's apprentice, and I respect my mentor's word.

It's strange.

I thought a medicine cat's position is one of the most respected.

I guess, not so in my case, because of where I came from.

No one seems accept me.

The cats in my clan don't dare to insult me or anything of the sort, but... it's just that most cats just don't seem to _care._

I don't think cats in my clan cats a second glance my way; they just snort, look away, and walk past without saying anything. It's probably because I still have a paw in the Twolegplace. They don't trust me at all because of my past.

And though I still miss my Twoleg owners, I would do anything to erase that entirely from my past.

Just so that cats in my clan would bother to look up to me as their medicine cat, even just a little bit. I would ask my mentor for what to do, but her answer is always the same, typical reply: _Just wait. When the time comes, they'll all look up to you. Just trust in StarClan._

I just wish that I had a friend other than my mentor.

Someone else who would look up to me, whatever I did, treat me like a real part of the clan. I can't change what happened in the past, but I can change my future... only if there are other pawsteps to help me guide myself gently onward.

Well, that was something only my mentor would say.

I have a feeling my leader nows how I feel, but she hasn't really done much about it. Well, other than take a former kittypet, now a warrior, as her mate... but the clan disapproves. And then, I'm just cast off to the side.

My collar is gone, I don't stray from my duties at all. I could have been the perfect medicine cat, but I have my past to hide from. And I can't stand a life where I'm judged by my past life. I tore claws trying to leave the safe sanctuary of the Twolegplace, to desperately tear my paw away from that world.

I guess my mentor's right.

At least... when the time comes, when the clan really needs me, they'll look up to me for help.

I hope.

* * *

 **All right! Happy guessing!**

 **~ Always Fire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again. Well done to Sunfall 211, Roseberrythemedicinecat, and DNACat (sort of). The answer to the last chapter was Frecklewish! Yes, she was originally a daylight-warrior, but when she became a full medicine cat, she wanted to stay entirely with the clans.**

 **Here we go with this one!**

* * *

I stayed loyal to the end, master.

I did just as you told me, not one pawstep wrong... I lived by your memory as my only code.

So why did I meet such a horrible end, master? Why did I die so brutally at someone else's claws, at the brink of success? You always have told me that I was doing the right thing; I _have_ been doing the right thing. I follow you to this day, master.

I never went wrong. I followed you to the very end, and died trying to fulfill _your_ cause, _your_ destiny.

I have always just been there to help you... to make _sure_ you fulfill what you set out to fulfill. You are a great warrior, the best fighter in all the clans... and I believe in you. I always have. I still believe in you, to this day.

Your vengeance.

I know, master, that you will strike back, powerful as ever, and you eventually _will_ take back what is to be yours. And I swear with all my heart that I will stand by you when you do it. I believe in your cause, master... more than that, I believe in you, that you can do anything you set your mind to.

And we are all rising.

We all are ready to fight back. And when we do... there will be no survivors to tell the story.

You told me so, and I believe you completely.

There is no cat stronger and more powerful that you, master.

Our standards and goals are high, but our accomplishments will be higher. Whatever you do, I will stand as your second, and I will remain loyal to you, the entire way. Whoever I have to kill... but maybe not sacrificing myself? I don't think I am capable of doing so... my mind won't let me.

But I will do my best, at your side. After all, that is what a true follower does, right?

StarClan placed me on this earth to stand at your side and fight by you, taking your orders, never straying, fighting for you until the end. And if that is my destiny, I will do so until the end, even from above. When we strike, I will be the first to attack.

I will be the first to taste blood, for you.

Everything I have done ever since has been for you, to follow your orders, and nothing more. I have done my best to the very end... when the time comes, I will serve you again.

* * *

 **Happy guessing, everyone! I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Leave your review before you go ;)**

 **Until next time, friends!**

 **~ Always Fire**


End file.
